


What if we just stayed here like this?

by holtzmannedbaby



Category: Ghostbusters (2016)
Genre: F/F, brief anxiety
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-13
Updated: 2016-10-13
Packaged: 2018-08-22 07:21:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8277538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/holtzmannedbaby/pseuds/holtzmannedbaby





	1. Boston

It was late September and the Ghostbusters had been invited to attend a sci-fi convention in Boston where they would be meeting fans of theirs from all over the country, possibly even the world and giving talks to them. The mayor had offered to pay for their travel and their stay at the hotel so they agreed and now here they were, all set and ready to leave but with one minor problem.

“but I don’t wanna go!” Holtzmann protested. The engineer was literally hanging from the, as Abby liked to call it, ‘stripper’ pole whilst Abby and Patty had a hold of each leg and Erin was trying to pry her fingers away from the metal so they could get her in the car and head to the airport.

“come on Holtz! Quit being a child, the flight is literally an hour!” Erin half yelled in exasperation.

“but Erinnnnn I HATE flying! You know me, I’m fine with anything, kicking ghosts’ asses, creating illegal equipment, staying in a room full of radioactive materials for more than the recommended time limit, damn, I even drive over the speed limit without a license bu-”

“wait, hold on, what?! You’re telling me you _don’t_ have a license?” Patty interrupted.

“nah, the government suspended it and banned me from ever driving again, so-”

“Holtzmann!” Erin was now losing her cool.

“yes, my sweet Er-bear?” she grinned.

“now is not the time! C’mon just get in the car. Please, for me?”

“oh Erin, sweet, beautiful Erin, I love ya, but nah!”

 “Hol-”

“nope!”

“Seriousl-”

“not listening! Sorry!”

“I’ll do whatever you want! Anywhere, anytime, anyplace, okay?” the brunette yelled in frustration. When it finally hit her, what she had said, she immediately regretted it but at this point she just wanted to get the blonde in the car so they wouldn’t miss their flight.

“oh here we go.” Patty sighed under her breath to Abby.

“bad idea, Erin!” Abby laughed.

“Sh!” Erin demanded, giving both Abby and Patty a stern look.

Holtzmann’s eyes glistened and her mouth spread into the biggest grin as if she’d just struck gold.

“hm, anything you say?”

“yes Holtz, within reason.”

“okaaaay uh…” she slowly released her fingers from the pole, before completely letting go she kicked her feet out so the two women would let go of her.

She stood there for what seemed like forever grinning at Erin who was now getting extremely anxious at the endless possibilities that the wacky engineer would request.

“okaaaay,” she repeated, “I want youuuuu-”

“yes come on, spit it out!”

“ooh, impatient much.”

“Holtzmann.” Erin said through gritted teeth.

“okay, sorry, I want you to carry me on your back to the car _and_ around the airport.”

“wha- is that, uh, it? Yeah, sure, fine, whatever!”

“oh and in the hotel!”

“deal!”

As they were leaving the firehouse to get into the taxi, Holtzmann approached Erin from behind and whispered something that made Erin freeze.

_“and I want you to fuck me.”_

Holtz laughed and smacked Erin’s ass before walking off, “just kidding!” she yelled behind her.

But was she?


	2. Plane Panic

The ladies set off to JFK and upon arrival Erin was greeted by strange looks as she carried Holtzmann like a baby monkey on her back whilst Holtz just saluted everyone who stared. She couldn’t stop thinking about what Holtz had said to her before they left. _‘was she being serious?’_ she thought. Her mind was spinning at the thought of it, but she couldn’t deceive herself, she would love to.

Something about Holtzmann made her go weak at the knees, she wasn’t sure if it was the crazy dancing, her constant flirting or the prominent dimples on her cheeks that deepened every time she laughed of smiled. All she did know was that she was crushing on Holtzmann, _hard._

The four women boarded their flight and within thirty minutes the were up in the sky on their way to Boston. They all sat fairly near each other, Holtz requested the window seat and for Erin to sit next to her so Abby and Patty had to take the aisle seats.

They were around 20 minutes into the flight when they hit a rough patch of turbulence. Holtz immediately grabbed Erin’s knee and shot her a wide eyed look. The brunette simply took hold of her hand and gave it a gentle squeeze as she smiled and promised her everything was going to be just fine. Holtz couldn’t help but panic though, and before Erin could reassure her, Holtz began having a panic attack.

“Holtzy’s down! Erin, babe, apple of my eye, I. Can’t. Breathe.” Holtzmann’s hands were visibly trembling and her breaths were shaky and shallow.

Erin immediately pulled her their hands from her knee and held it to her chest, she learned how to deal with anxiety and panic attacks after the endless ones she had at school which continued on throughout her life.

“hey, Holtzmann. Look at me.” she half asked, half demanded in a comforting tone.

Holtzmann looked up and Erin automatically noticed the sheer terror in her eyes, it broke her heart seeing the usual scared-of-nothing engineer like this.

“follow me, okay? Just follow my breathing.”

Holtzmann could only nod.

“in…” she breathed in.

“and out…”

She repeated this until Holtz had regulated her breathing and was less worried.

“do you feel better now?” she asked, softly stroking the blondes hand with the thumb after returning their interlocked fingers to her lap.

“ye- yes, thank you, Erin.” Holtz smiled, not her usual goofy grin, but a more exhausted one which was understandable.

Erin just smiled and pulled Holtzmann in to a hug and softly stroked her hair until the journey was over.


	3. Hotel

They reached the hotel around two hours later and were welcomed with champagne and staff to help carry their bags to their rooms but there was one problem, upon booking, the mayor had indeed requested four rooms and it was confirmed on the phone but there must have been some sort of mistake as one of the rooms he had booked for them had already been obtained by someone else.

“wait, so we only have three rooms booked instead of four? How did that happen? The mayor confirmed that there was four with us!” Abby complained.

“yes I’m afraid that is the situation Ms. Yates.” The receptionist responded in a somewhat sympathetic tone.

“so can we not just book another room now?” Erin interjected.

“I’m sorry but we’re fully booked Ms. Gilbert, although if two of you share for now, we do have someone leaving in two days, so I can guarantee you that room for a discounted price if you like?”

Erin huffed and looked at Abby who was looking extremely tired and irritated and before either of them could say anything Holtzmann interrupted with a rather posh voice, clearly fully recovered from her attack on the plane.

“yes, thank you that would be lovely-” she squinted at the woman’s name badge, “Sandra, I’ll share the room with Erin and Patty and Abby here can have the two separate rooms.” She smiled while leaning on the desk in front of her.

“okay no problem, I’ll just check you all in, give you your keys and you can head on up and make yourselves feel at home in the luxury suites.” The friendly receptionist replied.

After collecting their keys, they all tiredly made their way to the elevator so they could get settled in their rooms except Holtz who ran like some sort of wild animal up 8 flights of stairs and was bouncing around like a toddler that needed to pee outside the elevator doors waiting for the other three women.

“come on! Come on! Let’s go!” she yelled at them with excitement in her voice as soon as the doors opened before sprinting off down the hallway to hers and Erin’s designated room.

Abby, Patty and Erin bundled out of the cramped space and trudged down the hall way, miles from Holtzmann who was standing outside their room eager to get in.

“good luck baby.” Patty whispered to Erin as they approached Holtzmann.

“I honestly don’t know how she’s always fueled with energy, but yeah, good luck.” Abby followed.

“thanks guys.” Erin smiled before stepping into the room behind Holtz.

“oh my goddddddd! Look at this place! Look! Can you see it? Erin! Its huge!” Holtzmann bellowed whilst running around the living space with her arms outstretched.

Erin laughed and made her way to the bedroom.

“I’m going to unpack and get into my pajamas, it’s getting late and I’m exhausted.” She called behind her as she entered the room that was at least three times the size of her apartment bedroom. The engineer didn’t reply but Erin just assumed she heard her anyways.

After laying her nightwear out on the bed, a baggy tank top and joggers, she hung her clothes up and began getting undressed. She pulled her jeans off and yanked her shirt over her head. Just as she unhooked her bra and dropping it to the floor, the door opened.

“oh my, Gilbert, I was only joking with that offer but if you insist.” Holtz grinned whilst peering her head around the door.

Shocked, and forgetting she was naked she spun around, “Holtzmann! Get out!” she shrieked whilst fully exposing her bare breasts to the blonde.

“mm, nice tits.” Holtzmann winked and ran off laughing just as Erin launched a pillow in her direction.


	4. Wild Things

Erin woke up to a starfish like Holtzmann, her golden hair feathered across the pillow and mouth wide open, drooling over the pillow as quiet snores escaped her. Erin stared at her for a while, Holtz wasn’t a pretty sleeper at all but there was still something so beautiful about the peaceful look on her face. Erin smiled and just laid there, watching Holtzmann’s chest rise and fall.

“seesomethin’yalike?” Holtz mumbled, eyes still closed, making Erin jump.

“I, uh, good morning.” Erin stammered.

“morning hot stuff, sounded like you had a really good dream last night.”

“what are you talking about?” she asked confused.

“babe, you were moaning and whimpering a hell of a lot. Oh and I’m sure you shouted my _first_ name at some point.”

Erin looked at the blonde puzzled until she remembered the graphic sex dream she had involving Holtzmann. _Shit._

“oh, uh, it was a nightmare.” She lied.

Holtz laughed and sat up, stretching, releasing a quiet moan from her lips. “bet I made you come more than once.” She winked.

Erin could feel her face burning up, she couldn’t bring herself to speak.

“kidding! Hey, wanna go for breakfast?”

The girls made their way down to the cafeteria and were greeted by Abby and Patty.

“how was your first night?” Abby questioned, taking a sip of coffee.

“mm, it was good, reaaaally good!” Holtzmann said overly enthusiastic.

Patty shook her head and looked at Erin who was diagonal from her, “how about you?”

“yeah, it was decent thank you.” Erin smiled.

Whilst Abby and Patty were engaged in conversation Erin looked over at the engineer in complete wrong timing. She was eating a bagel and the jam had dropped down between her index and middle finger, she put the half eaten food down, brought her fingers up to her mouth and licked between them ever so slowly before sucking them into her mouth and pulling them out with a wink directed at Erin. Abby must have seen her actions though because she kicked Holtzmann hard in the shin and gave her a deathly glare before continuing on with her conversation with Patty.

The rest of the day went by agonizingly slow, they went over the plans for the convention for the next day, what time they’ll be picked up, the dos and don’ts (which were mainly aimed at Holtzmann) and other boring stuff that they just had to grin and bear. After the meeting Abby suggested they all meet at the hotel restaurant at 9pm for a ‘family’ meal. They all agreed and made their ways back to their rooms to rest for a while.

Holtz and Erin sat on the couch watching an old TV show when Holtzmann broke the comfortable silence between them.

“so tomorrows the day one of us move out.” She laughed.

_‘it’s now or never Erin._ ’ The brunette thought to herself.

“yeah, um, how about you stay here.”

“so you go? Are you sure? I don’t mind packing my stuff up.”

“okay, how about I stay here?”

“so then I’ll go. That’s fine.”

“Holtzmann.”

“yes?”

“you know what I’m saying.”

“hmm, maybe, but would you care to elaborate?”

“I mean, why don’t we both stay here, cancel the other reservation.”

“why?”

_‘it’s now or never Erin._ ’

“because, I, uh, I really, um-”

Erin was terrible with articulating her feelings and before she knew it she had captured Holtz’s lips in her own. The kiss was so soft and passionate, exactly how she had dreamed it the other night. Erin climbed on top of Holtzmann, straddling her waist and the blonde deepened the kiss when Erin let out a slight moan. The brunette pulled away and rested her forehead the woman’s below her and smiled.

“that’s why.”

Holtzmann planted a kiss on her nose and smiled, “wanna go for a swim?”

It was well past 8pm and the pool was closed but Holtzmann was an expert at picking locks so she managed to get them in. Once in said pool area they both stripped completely naked and slipped in the warm water. Erin wrapped her arms around Holtzmann’s neck whilst the engineer gripped onto the taller woman’s waist, spinning them around in the water whilst kissing for what seemed like forever.

After breaking into the swimming area they decided to take their romance back up to their hotel room after they alerted the receptionist that they would like to continue staying in the same room.

They waited for the elevator and as soon as they entered it and pressed the button, Holtzmann had Erin pushed up against the mirrored wall, kissing and biting her neck and collarbones whilst she slid her hands under the physicist’s shirt and roamed every inch of bare skin she could reach. They were so caught up in the moment that they did realize the doors had opened on their floor or that people were getting in the elevator and that said people were in fact Abby and Patty.

“haha! You go Holtzy! Man you girls are animals!” Patty clapped in excitement.

Holtzmann pulled away from Erin and looked around at the two women grinning meanwhile Erin buried her head in the engineer’s shoulder to avoid the look of embarrassment on her face.

“uh, I guess you guys won’t be eating with us tonight then?” Abby predicted.

“oh I’ll be eating something, just not with you guys, sorry Abbs.” Holtz chuckled as she grabbed Erin’s hand and pulled her out of the elevator and towards their room.

Patty and Abby stood in the doorway of the elevator and just looked at each other in shock at what Holtzmann had said, not saying a word until Patty spoke up.

“man, we gotta set workplace rules when we get back.”


End file.
